


Holiday Wishes And Dreams

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Christmas, Drama, Future, Holidays, No Slash, Points of View, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-26
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Takes place 3 years post-513. Brian and Justin got married and moved into BriTin and the girls never moved to Canada. While preparing for the holidays, Justin has a dangerous run-in with Joan and unexpected confessions and decisions will be made.Warning: References to Unsafe Sex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is the fic I entered for the xmas challenge at the queerasxmas community at LJ.  


* * *

# 

BRIAN POV

“Come on, Brian! It won’t be that bad!”

I look at Justin like he’s absolutely insane. He knows I’d rather cut off my other ball than be caught dead Christmas shopping.

“As much as I’d love to oblige you, Sunshine, I can think of a million ways I’d rather spend a Sunday morning.”

“Like what?” he asks, refusing to back down as always.

“Like getting my beauty rest. I’m not getting any younger, you know.”

“Oh please, Brian. You don’t look a day older than you did the day we met.”

“And that is due to the beautiful rest I have treated myself to on Sunday mornings.”

Justin takes a deep breath then looks at me with a small smile.

“Alright. Go ahead and sleep in. One condition, though.”

‘Uh oh,’ I think, but wait he’s got a mischievous smirk on his face. This should be interesting.

“When I get back we are not leaving that bed and whatever I say goes.”

I knew this would be interesting. It’s funny. I always thought that once you got married your sex life goes drastically down hill. Ours has just gotten more and more intense and passionate, especially since we stopped using condoms.

“Deal,” I answer with a smirk. He smiles back at me and leans down to give me a kiss.

“Alright. I’ll be back soon. I love you.”

“I love you too.” It’s amazing how natural those words have become over the years.

“Later.”

“Later.” Then he’s down the stairs and I am back to my beauty rest in our enormous soft bed.


	2. Chapter 2

#  JUSTIN POV

I picked Gus up from Melanie and Lindsay’s for our day of Christmas shopping.  He was so excited, certainly a trait he did not inherit from Brian.

 

The shopping surprisingly did not take very long.  It helped that we already knew what to get for everyone.  As we left the last store we both decided we’d make a short stop at the park and go for a walk around the surrounding neighborhood.

 

As we walked past Rev. Tom’s church, we saw him standing outside talking to some of his parishioners.  Over the years he has become a common acquaintance among those of Liberty Ave.  I don’t mean that in a sexual way at all.  He just has always stopped to talk to everyone and anyone about anything.  He and I have become great friends due to his surprising interest in all varieties of art.

 

As Gus and I walk past, I yell out, “Hey, Rev. Tom.”

 

He looks up at me and smiles.  “How’s it going, Justin?”  he asks.

 

“Good.  How have you been?”

 

“Just fine, thank you.”

 

“Okay, well I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Sure.  See you later, Justin.”

 

With that Gus and I continue our walk down the street.  Then I hear my name being called by a woman.

 

I turn around to see Joan Kinney standing there looking absolutely livid as well as quite disgusted.  For Gus’ sake, I attempt to be as courteous as possible.  Mel, Lindz, Brian, and I had all decided that Gus would never meet this woman for fear of what she could possibly do to him.

 

“Yes, Joan?”

 

“I remember you.  What on Earth are you doing with that child?!”

 

I take a deep breath and prepare for the battle I know is coming.

 

“I am taking my son for a walk.  We just finished doing our shopping for the holidays.”

 

“Your son?!!!  You can’t have a son.  Fags don’t have children!”

 

I am beyond pissed right now.  Not because of what she’s saying to me, but because she’s saying it right in front of Gus.

 

“Yes we can, Joan.  Now if you’ll excuse me, we really must be going.”

 

“I don’t think so,” she interrupts me.  “I will not stand for you taking advantage of this poor innocent child.  My lord, who knows what you’ve already done to him.  You’re no better than Brian.”

 

Okay.  That was it.  She can say whatever she wants about me.  I’ve had worse; but as anyone who knows me knows, you don’t insult Brian in my presence and expect to walk away with the last word.

 

“Now you listen here, Joan, and you listen good.  Brian is the kindest, gentlest, most loving and giving person I have ever met.  He has never done anything wrong to anyone.  You don’t deserve him as a son, you cold, manipulative, hypocritical bitch!”

 

That’s when she swung.  I hadn’t even noticed the wine bottle in her purse until it connected with my scull.  I guess that’s why her she always has to have such a large purse.

 

The first thing I was aware of after the initial impact was Gus’ scream next to me.  I gently pushed him back, attempting to create as much space between he and Joan as possible.

 

As I did this, I slightly stumbled forward due to my now blurred vision.  That’s when I more heard than felt the shot pass through my abdomen.

 

I heard Gus scream again, then saw Joan run past me.

 

I knelt down on the ground, clutching my abdomen.  I could feel the blood seep through my shirt onto my hands.  I looked to a mortified Gus and attempted my best reassuring smile.

 

I handed him my cell phone and told him to run to Rev. Tom and tell him to call 911.  With a quick nod and a “Yes, Daddy,” he dashed off in the direction of the church.


	3. Chapter 3

#  REV. TOM POV

 

I’m about to re-enter the church when I see Gus, Brian, Justin, Melanie, and Lindsay’s little boy run towards me with a very distraught look on his face.  Once he reaches me, he hands me a cell phone and yells, “Call 911!  Some lady hit and shot my Daddy!”

 

My eyes go wide, but rather than waste time asking questions I tell Gus to take me to his Daddy as I’m dialing.

 

As I’m talking to the dispatcher, I see Justin lying on the ground and give the dispatcher his approximate location.  I’m off the phone by the time Gus and I reach Justin.

 

“Justin, what happened?”  I ask him.

 

“Joan hit me in the head with her wine bottle then she shot me.”

 

I’m shocked.  I know how Joan feels about homosexuals.  Truth be told that is not the only reason I really can’t stand the woman, but I never thought she could reach such a low.  From the stories I’ve heard of not only Brian’s childhood, but his relationship with his mother throughout his adulthood, the amount of physical as well as mental and emotional abuse he endured from the hands of both his parents is still unfathomable to me; and even though she may have been emotionally and mentally abusive to Brian, I can’t believe she would be violent against Justin!  That just proves how little she knows her son, because anyone who knows both of them knows that if you hurt one of them in any way, the other will tear you apart.

 

Justin tells me to call Brian, but a second later an ambulance arrives.  One of the EMTs tells me that I can’t go since I’m not family and Gus can’t either because he’s too young.  I don’t try to argue.  I just tell Gus we’re going to meet his Daddy and the emergency people at the hospital.  Once we’re in the waiting room, I go through Justin’s cell phone’s address book and find Brian’s cell phone number.  As I press ‘Send’ I prepare for what I know will be the hardest thing I will ever have to do in my life:  Tell a man that his mother has attempted to kill his husband, who is now in a hospital fighting for his life.


	4. Chapter 4

#  BRIAN POV

 

I am awakened from an amazing dream involving me, Justin, and a hot tub by an annoying ringing in my ears.  As I become more alert, I realize it’s not in my ears, but rather the ringing of my cell phone.  With a groan I lean over to answer it.

 

“What?!”  I ask groggily.  It’s Rev. Tom.  Why the hell is he calling me?  Then, he finally comes out with it and I feel like my whole world collapses in on me.  He says my mother attacked Justin and now Justin’s in the hospital.  I jump out of bed, throw on some clothes, and am out the door in less than five minutes.  He also tells me Gus is with him and although he is emotionally a wreck, he is physically fine.  I tell Rev. Tom I’m on my way and race to the hospital, breaking every traffic law known to man.

 

When I arrive, I immediately see Rev. Tom sitting in the waiting room, holding a very distraught Gus.  Rev. Tom looks up at me with a sad smile and I sit down next to him.  When Gus looks up at me, he just cries even harder.  “Dad!  What’s gonna happen to Daddy?!  I don’t want Daddy to die!

 

He sounds so heartbroken.  Justin’s always been his favorite parent, ever since he was a newborn and Justin would just hold him.  That was when Gus was his most calm.  Once he had begun to speak, the four of us:  Mel Lindz, Justin, and I had a talk and we decided that Justin had always been Gus’ father.  I was surprised how enthusiastic the girls had been about it.  I was worried.  I always believed Justin was Gus’ father, so I was happy I didn’t have to fight the girls for it, which I was prepared to do.  When Gus began to speak, he had decided in his little head that Mel was Mama, Lindsay was Mommy, I was Dad, or at the time, Dada, and Justin was Daddy.  Gus calls Lindsay Mom  _most_ of the time now, but he still calls Justin Daddy.  I think he’ll always call him that.  Gus’ crying brings me back to reality.  

 

Luckily, the reverend calms Gus because I don’t think I have the energy or ability to do it right now.

 

Rev. Tom tells me everything that happened as he heard from Gus and I am beyond shocked.  I cannot believe Joan would do this to my husband.  I think about what the reverend says Justin said to Joan.  That man never ceases to amaze me.  I swear he would take on ten men literally twice his size if only to defend me.

 

I put my head in my hands and begin sobbing.  Rev. Tom gently rubs my back as my relentless tears refuse to decrease even the slightest bit in their intensity.

 

The reverend whispers something in Gus’ ear and Gus’ tears reduce to silent streaks down his face and he nods his head seemingly in agreement with whatever Rev. Tom said.

 

He places Gus in the other chair next to him and tells me to come with him.  I don’t respond at first, so he lifts me by my arms and guides me down the hall.

 

I think he is taking me to the hospital’s chapel and I am already prepared to protest, but then he turns us and leads me to another wing of the hospital.  We end up in a small room with a Christmas tree, a Hanukkah bush, and drawings that look to be the work of little kids.

 

Rev. Tom comes around and faces me.  Then he begins to speak.

 

“This is the pediatric cancer ward.  These drawings were done by the patients.  I am not going to get all religious on you, Brian.  I’m not.  The children come in here and go to either the Christmas tree, or the Hanukkah bush, or both, seeing as many of them are neither Christian nor Jewish, and they make a wish.  They wish with all their might that whatever they want will come true.  We like to encourage them to make these wishes, telling them it’s always a possibility that they will come true.  Over the years, I’ve asked the children what they wished for.  I tell them that if they tell me I won’t tell anyone else, so it can still come true.  Every one of them who wished to get better has walked out of this hospital cancer-free.  That’s why I’ve brought you here, Brian.  Not to pray, but to wish.  Maybe, just maybe, your wish will come true.”

 

After a minute of contemplation, I, rather than go to the Christmas tree or the Hanukkah bush, go to the back wall, which is covered in drawings by the children.  I think about all the times I’ve watched Justin draw and color with Gus.  No matter how juvenile the project, Justin always treated the finished products like masterpieces and always had so much fun with Gus as they created together.

 

I close my eyes and wish with all my might.  After a minute, I wipe the tears that had begun to cascade down my face and turn to Rev. Tom.  He takes me into a hug and I burst out into wrenching sobs.  I sink to my knees as he cradles my head against his chest, telling me that everything will be okay and Justin will make it.

 

After about ten minutes, I have composed myself and I tell Rev. Tom we should go back to the waiting room.

 

When we get there, I see everyone from the family there, including Cynthia, Daphne, Jen, Tucker, and Molly.  I also see Justin’s cell phone in Gus’ hand.  Ah, that explains it.  I give everyone a small smile and return to my original seat.

 

After another two hours of waiting, a very exhausted surgeon emerges.

 

“Are you all here for Justin Kinney-Taylor?”  he asks.

 

When we all nod, he asks who is Mr. Kinney-Taylor’s spouse.  I stand up and walk to the surgeon.  “I am,” I say.

 

“And what is your name, sir?”  the man asks me.

 

“Brian Kinney-Taylor,” I respond.

 

The surgeon gives a slight nod and tells me that Justin made it through surgery.  He also says that the blow to the head as well as the subsequent blood loss did not cause any serious problems.  He also says that the bullet miraculously missed the heart by half and inch and the lungs by a quarter of an inch.  He says that they have to keep Justin for about a week to monitor him, but that he’ll be okay.

 

HE’LL BE OKAY!  I am so relieved I feel like I’m going to faint, so I just collapse back into the nearest chair.

 

Everyone heard the news and they are either crying, screaming, or both, with joy.  The surgeon says in about five minutes a nurse will come out and tell us we can go in and see him. 


	5. Chapter 5

#  BRIAN POV

 

After everyone has had their alone time with Justin, he and I settle into his room with us both lying in his hospital bed with me slowly brushing my hand through his beautiful golden hair and down his arm.

 

Eventually, the hospital staff realizes that I am not leaving the hospital until Justin does, so they bring in another bed for me.  I just push it next to Justin’s and we share both beds.

 

Everyday the family stops by at different times, delivering clothes, food, and just talking with us.  Even Rev. Tom has stopped by regularly.  During one of his visits, he drops off a tape.  Justin and I are both confused, but all the reverend says is for us to watch it once he leaves.  When he finally does we put the tape into the VCR.

 

We notice it’s the reverend giving a sermon.  We are both even more confused than before, but we just sit there and wait.  Then the moment comes, and look at each other with huge smiles once it’s over.  I have a feeling that sermon will stay in both of our memories for years to come.


	6. Chapter 6

#  REV. TOM’S SERMON

 

Welcome, everyone.  Happy Holidays!  Now, I personally believe that the holiday season is about love, the celebration of life, and kindness towards your fellow man…and woman.

 

However, over the years, people have turned the holiday season into a time of hunting and persecuting those unlike themselves.  “Christians” have slandered innocent people for not conforming to their ideas of what a good person is.  Is this what Jesus wanted.  I think not.  Jesus, himself, was one who suffered persecution and longed for peace and love for all.  It saddens me what has become of this time of year.

 

Well, I’ve decided to make a fresh start.  I choose to celebrate the beauty of the human race and love all, including myself.  Therefore, I have a confession to make.  I am a homosexual.  I have always been a homosexual.  I did not choose to be gay.  This is just the way I was born.  I believe in my heart that Jesus loves me and will always love me as long as I am a good person.

 

I have chosen this time to come out due to an incident involving a friend of mine.  He is currently in the hospital due to an attack by a member of our congregation’s heinous actions when they saw my friend on the street with his son.  Now, this friend of mine has already been through enough physical trauma, emotional distress, and close encounters with death for five lifetimes.  Therefore I find his assailant’s actions even more despicable and unforgivable.

 

Anyway, that is why I have chosen to come out today.  My friend, who has already dealt with so much at such a young age, has had to deal with discrimination since before he was legally an adult, has always been strong and courageous and I felt this was the least I could do for him and his family, to be honest about myself.

 

Thank you very much for your time and I wish you all very happy holidays.


	7. Chapter 7

The family celebrated Christmas and Hanukkah at the hospital.  Everyone had a great time filled with love and laughter.

Finally the time came for Justin to go home.  He and Brian were more than ready to leave.  When they finally reached the house, Brian, against Justin’s protests, carried the younger man into the house and up to their bedroom.  They spent the rest of the day and night in bed worshipping and cherishing each other with they bodies, mouths, words, touches, and looks.  When it finally came time for them to sleep, they drifted off securely attached to each other with Justin’s head pillowed on Brian’s chest.  Just before they both slipped into slumber, Justin whispered, “I love you, Brian.”  Brian, with a soft smile, responded with “I love you too, Sunshine.  Happy Holidays.”  “Happy Holidays, Brian,” were Justin’s final words before both men permitted sleep to overtake them.


	8. Epilogue

About a week later Rev. Tom was straightening up the pews of his church when he heard a quiet “Hello, Rev. Tom.”

He turned around to see Joan Kinney standing there. She still had yet to stand trial and was released until the trial date due to her lack of being a flight risk.  
 

When he saw the woman, the calm, kind reverend was gone. In his place was a furious, unpredictable Tom.  
 

“What are you doing here, Joan?” he asked in a deadly calm voice.  
 

“I came here to ask if what you said was true, about you really being a homosexual.”  
 

“It was the absolute truth, Joan. I _am_ gay and I am proud to admit it.”  
 

“How could you?! You are a holy man. How could you commit such a sin?!”  
 

“How could I?! How could I?!” Tom’s voice was now matching his emotions.  
 

“How could you, Joan? How could you watch your husband beat your children and not do anything about it?! How could you have the nerve to condemn your son after not only all you did to him, but all he’s done for you?! And most of all, HOW COULD YOU ATTACK AN INNOCENT PERSON SO VISCIOUSLY?! Justin is the kindest person you will ever meet; no matter how long you live on this earth. He’s also one of the strongest. He refuses to give up, which is one of the reasons why he’s still here, after what you did to him and after what that horrible Hobbs person did to him. Now, I never want to see you again, Joan. You disgust me.”  
 

Then, just when he thought he was finished, Rev. Tom remembered what he had said to Brian once all those years ago and how little it was deserved. This time, however, it was needed.  
 

“Now get the fuck out of my church!” Tom delivered in a coarse whisper.  
 

Joan, mouth agape, left the church without a word.  
 

Once he finished his work, Tom also left, he with a smirk on his face.


End file.
